La promesse de Patmol
by Michoc's
Summary: Harry est en 6eme année à Poudlard, il se sent seul et déprimé. Qui penserez-vous qui apparaitra pour aider Harry à se sentir mieux ? **SLASH Sirius/Harry** homophobes, abstenez-vous !! ~~HISTOIRE TRADUITE VENANT DE PRONGS~~ **TERMINEE**
1. Solitaire

**__**

La promesse de Patmol

Auteur : Prongs

Traductrice : Hermione359 ^__^

Nombre de chapitres : 1/5

Couple : Sirius/Harry 

Note de traductrice : Il m'est soudain venu l'envie de traduire un petit slash, allé savoir pourquoi ! lol ! je sais que c'est pas sérieux, je traduit déjà une fic et j'en suis sur plusieurs, mais celle-ci ne fait que 5 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut ! 

****

ATTENTION ! : homophobe à s'abstenir, surtout que c'est avec deux personnes d'âge différent. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! 

****

Solitaire

Harry soupira et saisi son Eclair de feu. Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient déjà en route vers le château. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et pris ensuite la boite tremblante contenant les balles de Quidditch. 

Il marcha lentement vers le château, lançant des regards désespéré. Harry était en 6eme année à Poudlard et il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Au début, il avait décliné l'offre de Mc Gonagall en ce qui concernait le poste, mais après s'être remit en questions et plusieurs bon arguments bien placé d'Hermione, Harry avait accepté. Après tout, il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour lui faire oublier les problèmes qui occupait son esprit.   
  
La plupart des adolescents de 16 ans avaient des difficultés pour décidé ce qu'il devait porter, ce qu'il devait faire, mais pas Harry Potter. Il avait beaucoup plus de questions dérangeante qui accablaient son esprit. D'une part, Voldemort avait encore fait une apparition, et cette fois-ci, pendant sa 5eme année. Le jeune sorcier avait défait le seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'aide de Dumbledore, mais bien sûr, Voldemort se cachait toujours dans un endroit quelconque, attendant probablement son heure pour frapper au moment où on l'attendrait le moins. Honnêtement, Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi on lui permettait d'être à l'extérieur du château pour sa propre sécurité, il se rappela alors qu'on ne lui permettait même pas. Où était Mme Bibine d'ailleurs ? N'était t'elle pas supposée surveiller les pratiques de Quidditch pour s'assurer que chacun était en sécurité ? 

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à marcher en direction du château. 

Voldemort était bien sûr un gros problème pour Harry, mais il y avait plus, aussi. Le sorcier au cheveux d'un noir de jais n'avait essentiellement personne à qui il pouvait parler en dehors de ses amis, d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas leur parler non plus. Il avait l'habitude de parler à son parrain de tout, mais il n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis la fin de sa 4eme année après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Bien sûr, il lui avait écrit des lettres et il avait reçu des réponses, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir son parrain en chair et en os.

Il y avait aussi les Dursley. Harry roula les yeux quand il pensa à son gros cousin mangeant une épicerie entière rempli d'alimentation. Ou encore son oncle le poussant dans le placard sous l'escalier parce qu'il avait surprit Harry pleuré pendant l'été qui précédait sa 4eme année. Et bien sûr, sa tante qui le forçait à faire des travaux ménagé de l'aube jusqu'au couché du soleil. Harry remarqua que les choses avait complètement régressé concernant les Dursley. Peu de temps après, ils l'ignorèrent par crainte. Mais alors, quand son oncle l'avait attrapé en train de crié, cela changea tout. Qui ne crierait pas après avoir vu ces choses si horrible ?

Harry secoua la tête et s'assit pour se reposer. " Pourquoi suis-je aussi fatigué ? " pensa t'il alors qu'il posait la boite qui tremblait toujours et son balai.

Harry avait d'autres problèmes, mais aucun n'était aussi mauvais que les soucis mentionnés ci-dessus. Pendant ses 5 premières année à Poudlard, il était simplement " le garçon qui a survécut ". Maintenant, chaque fille semblait pensée qu'il était le spécimen le plus magnifique de l'école. Harry roula de nouveau les yeux et enterra son visage dans ses mains. De son point de vue, il n'avait pas changé beaucoup d'apparence, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas jugé comment la gente féminine de Poudlard voyait les garçons. 

Cela nous rapporte naturellement au problème suivant d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas être attiré par les filles de l'école. Harry gémit à la pensée du fait qu'il était gai.

_ Il n' y a rien de mal à cela, chuchota t'il pour lui même.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Ron et Hermione parce qu'il avait peur de leurs réactions.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître de l'horizon, Harry se sentait extrêmement seul et dépressif. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un grand chien noir l'avait observé pendant les trois heures passés … 

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! ça vous à plut ? pour me le faire savoir, rewiewer, histoire de savoir si je continue.

  
  


****


	2. Réactions

**__**

La promesse de Patmol

Auteur : Prongs

Traductrice : Hermione359 ^__^

Nombre de chapitres : 2/5

Couple : Sirius/Harry 

Note de traductrice : Il m'est soudain venu l'envie de traduire un petit slash, allé savoir pourquoi ! lol ! je sais que c'est pas sérieux, je traduit déjà une fic et j'en suis sur plusieurs, mais celle-ci ne fait que 5 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut ! 

****

ATTENTION ! : homophobe à s'abstenir, surtout que c'est avec deux personnes d'âge différent. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! 

****

Réactions

Plusieurs minutes après, Harry repris la boite contenant les balles et son balai. Il marcha en traînant des pieds à l'intérieur suivi par le chien noir derrière lui alors que le jeune Gryffondor était toujours perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il n'entendit même pas l'animal se cachant derrière lui à quelques mètres.

Harry rentra dans le château. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'équipement de Quidditch et y laissa le matériel. Le garçon aux yeux verts se retourna pour quitté la salle mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçu un animal l'attendant près de la porte. 

_ Siri … Sniffle ! s'exclama Harry, le bonheur envahissant ses particularités.

Le chien s'approcha d'Harry et le jeune homme lui caressa la tête et les oreilles. Après quelques secondes, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma avec hâte. Après un sortilège produit par sa baguette, la porte se ferma à clé. 

Moins d'un seconde après, le chien prit l'apparence du parrain d'Harry.

_ Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Harry souri et marcha vers l'homme pour l'étreindre.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, chuchota t'il.

_ Je sais, répondit doucement Sirius. Je suis désolé Harry. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Particulièrement l'année dernière et ce qui s'en et suivi. Je fais vraiment un terrible parrain, n'est-ce pas ? 

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. 

_ Sirius, tes lettres m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont fait tenir le coup. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, expliqua Harry avec honnêteté.

_ Vraiment ? Sirius en semblait extrêmement heureux, mais aussi étonné. Merci Harry, dit t'il finalement, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.   
  
Harry lui sourit.

_ Et bien, je le pense vraiment, Sirius. Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? demanda t'il avec espoir.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_ Dumbledore veut que je sois ici pour discuté de choses et d'autres avec lui. J'ai dit que je viendrais et j'ai demandé si je pourrais aussi passer quelques temps avec toi.

Harry souri et regarda son parrain. Les cheveux noirs d'ébène de Sirius étaient tiré en queue de cheval et il portait une robe et des bottines noires. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une amélioration énorme sur l'apparence de son parrain depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré … 

_ Sa va, Harry ? Demanda Sirius, faisant irruption dans les pensées du jeune homme. 

Harry rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait regardé fixement son parrain pendant une minute entière.

_ Je vais bien ,répondit t'il avec hâte. 

Sirius souri et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regardé fixement de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué comment Sirius était agréable à regardé … Particulièrement quand il souriait d'un air malveillant. Bien sûr, Sirius était toujours recherché et il souriait rarement.

L'homme au cheveux long commença à lui répondre, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sirius retourna rapidement sous sa forme d'animagus alors qu'Harry ouvra la porte.

Dumbledore entra et Patmol redevint immédiatement Sirius quand la porte se referma. 

_ Sirius, je dois vous parlez dans mon bureau, dit patiemment Dumbledore. Vous pourrez passé autant de temps que vous voudrez avec Harry demain. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, passé la nuit ici. 

Sirius soupira et inclina la tête. 

_ C'est d'accord, à demain, dit t'il à Harry avant de se transformé à nouveau. Le jeune Gryffondor les observa quand le directeur quitta la pièce suivi d'un grand chien noir.   
  
Harry se sentit vide et extrêmement triste quand il retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Il se sentait bien et confortable avec Sirius.

Bien que, ce ne soit pas juste un manque de confort qui dérangeait Harry. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se l'admettre encore.   
  


~ * ~

  
Après être resté près de deux heures dans son dortoir, Harry avait pensé à quelque chose de très sérieux. Il était temps de dire à Ron et à Hermione qu'il était gai. Au début, Harry avait décidé de le dire à Sirius en premier, mais il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre cette information à son parrain. 

Harry pénétra donc dans la salle commune et il y trouva Ron et Hermione, parlant tranquillement dans un coin. Il tira une chaise pour les rejoindre et s'assit avec appréhension. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron. Quelque chose te gêne ? 

Le Gryffondor au cheveux ébouriffé soupira et inclina la tête. 

_ Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire à vous deux … Il fit une pause et continua. J'aurais dû le dire il y a longtemps. 

_ Quoi Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

_ D'accord, Harry avala sa salive et regretta désespérément que Sirius ne soit pas là. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sirius … pas après ce qu'il avait pensé en regardant son parrain.

_ Harry ? demanda Ron avec incertitude.

_ Je suis gai, dit aussitôt Harry en ayant pensé " c'est maintenant ou jamais ".

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent et il bondi.

_ C'EST RÉPUGNANT ! Beugla t'il alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. COMMENT PEUX-TU …

_ Qu'est-ce qui est répugnant ? interrogea Seamus en se joignant au groupe.

_ Harry est gai, répondit Ron avec colère. Il jeta un dernier regard à son meilleur ami et partit brusquement de la salle.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé toutes ces années à avoir le béguin pour un type qui ne me regardera même pas, marmonna finalement Hermione. 

Harry aurait juré qu'il avait vu une larme au coin de ses yeux quand elle a elle aussi disparu pour allée dans son dortoir. 

Seamus s'assit devant son ami.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu Ron dans cet état et je ne crois pas non plus avoir vu une seule fois Hermione agir comme cela.  
  
_ Ils leurs faudra du caractère, ajouta Dean alors qu'il posait une main rassurante dur l'épaule d'Harry. Courage Harry. Ron se calmera, et Hermione retourna vers ses livres, elle redeviendra la fille réfléchie que nous connaissons tous. Donne-leur juste le temps. 

Harry hocha la tête d'un air hébété et se leva pour quitter lui aussi la pièce.

" J'ai fait une énorme erreur en leur disant tout ", pensa t'il. " Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir dit avant à Sirius mais … " Harry soupira. " Je ne peux pas croire que je suis amoureux de mon parrain ", il frissonna. " Il ne ressentira jamais la même chose pour moi, je ne peux donc pas lui dire que je suis gai. Il ne peux pas savoir. " Harry se décida alors qu'il rampait malheureusement dans son lit.   
  
  
~ * ~  


Les espoirs d'Harry sur le fait que Sirius n'apprenne jamais ses préférences sexuelles furent anéanti le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner. Après plusieurs minutes, l'école entière était consciente du fait que le " garçon-qui-à-survécut " était gai. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor quitta la table avec hâte et disparu à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait simplement pas discuté avec tous ces gens et il se souciait encore moins de manqué les cours d'aujourd'hui. 

Quand Harry marcha en traînant des pieds le long du parc de Poudlard, un grand chien noir apparu pour l'observé de près. 

_ tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avec doute.

Le chient gémit et regarda sciemment Harry. 

Harry s'assit par terre et commença à caressé la fourrure sombre de l'animal.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, murmura t'il plus à lui que pour Sirius.

Patmol se rapprocha d'Harry et flaira le jeune homme.  
  
  
~ * ~

Réponse au rewiewers ! ! !

****

Moi : Oui, pauvre ti Harry, ça s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre, comme tu peux le voir. Alors oui, je continue, et tu as lu la suite, le chapitre trois arrivera aussi vite normalement. Et merci du compliment ^__^

****

Seskmet : Oui, un slash Harry/Sirius. Tu n'en avais jamais vu ? il faut dire, qu'en Français y en a pas, mais en Anglais, y 'en a plusieurs. Y'a tellement de couple ! lol ! et merci à toi de la lire ! lol ! 

****

Miss Maraudeuse : ça c'est sûr, je sais pourquoi tu préfères Sirius avec une fille et je te comprends ! lol ! mais t'inquiète pas, je te rendrais ton Sirius quand la fic sera fini. Pour Harry, et bien tu verras bien comment cela se développera dans les chapitres à venir. J'appellerai pas ça du courage de faire plusieurs fics à la fois, mais plutôt de l'inconscience, lol ! faut avouer que c'est vrai. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! 

Et oui, oui, je continue ! 

Je t'adore !

Bisous !

****

Anna Black : Une de mes fanes ? wouahou ! sa fait trop plaisir de lire ça ! ! je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent, je les continue toutes, t'inquiète pas . Y'en a qui avance moins vite que d'autres, mais j'ai l'espoir de les finir. Pour le slash, et bien, tu auras la suite sûrement aussi vite que celui là. 

Bisous !

Thunder Light : Lol ! merci pour le rewiew ! je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, je vous lâche pas !

Rewiew please ! ^__^


	3. Désir de toi

**__**

La promesse de Patmol

Auteur : Prongs

Traductrice : Hermione359 ^__^

Nombre de chapitres : 3/5

Couple : Sirius/Harry 

Note de traductrice : Il m'est soudain venu l'envie de traduire un petit slash, allé savoir pourquoi ! lol ! je sais que c'est pas sérieux, je traduit déjà une fic et j'en suis sur plusieurs, mais celle-ci ne fait que 5 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut ! 

****

ATTENTION ! : homophobe à s'abstenir, surtout que c'est avec deux personnes d'âge différent. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! 

****

Désir de toi

_ Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à être gai, dit Sirius après plusieurs minutes de silence. Tout deux étaient assis dans une pièce cachée du château où la porte était solidement fermée derrière eux. 

L'homme plus jeune soupira d'un air malheureux.

_ Sirius, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas juste … c'est tout. Les gens me regardaient déjà fixement avant cela, mais maintenant, ça va être pire qu'avant ! 

Sirius tapota l'épaule d'Harry.

_ Tu as toujours attiré l'attention, tu ne pensais pas que tu pourrais échappé à cela ? 

Harry chercha Sirius des yeux et haussa les épaules. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais moi ? demanda Harry avec humeur. 

_ Oh, bonne question, Sirius souri. Je ne sais pas, tu es assez puissant Harry. A ta place, j'essayerai de refaire le monde. 

Harry gémit tandis que Sirius riait discrètement.

_ Tu voudrais une réponse honnête, pas vrai ? Demanda Sirius, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune attrapeur inclina la tête et regarda Sirius avec espoir.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire pareil je dois dire, dit finalement Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Je voudrais l'entendre de toute façon, Sirius. 

_ ça va alors, Patmol se leva et commença à tourner en rond autour de la pièce. A ta place, Je retournerai là-bas et je ferais face à chacun de cette école. Je ferais comme si rien n'était arrivé, car, en réalité, il n'est pas arrivé grand chose. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, murmura Harry pour lui même.

_ Ah ! Sirius marcha vers Harry et s'assit à côté de son filleul. Je t'ai entendu tu sais. 

_ Je ne m'en souci pas, répondit Harry d'un ton maussade.

_ C'est ton problème, dit doucement Sirius. Tu es apathique de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Même au Quidditch.

_ Tout est fait justement pour que je déprime, se plaignit Harry. Voldemort est toujours après moi, je dois toujours agir comme étant courageux et fort et essayé de sauvé le monde. Je vais avoir 17 ans pour l'amour de dieu, je n'ai jamais demandé à être le maudit " garçon-qui-a-survécut ". Je n'ai jamais demandé cette foutu gloire. Cette fois, je voudrais juste être normal, mais cela n'arrivera jamais, et particulièrement en ce moment. 

Sirius observa soigneusement Harry tandis que le Gryffondor respirait à fond. 

_ Ce n'est pas juste cela, continua Harry. Après cette affreuse année scolaire, je devrais comme toujours retourner j'ai les Dursley. Ils me détestent tant, Sirius. Tu sais comment ils sont. Et en plus de tout cela, je suis gai. Harry secoua la tête et enterra ensuite son visage dans ses mains. 

_ Harry, je regrette que tu es dû vivre avec eux, chuchota Sirius. Si seulement tout avait été différent. Si seulement je …

_ Arrête, Sirius, l'interrompu Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu as tant fait pour moi.

_ Peu être Harry, mais cela importe peu, répondit doucement Sirius. 

Les yeux d'Harry regardèrent la pièce et se posèrent ensuite sur Sirius. L'homme plus vieux portait un jean en dessous de sa robe. Ses longs cheveux noir comme l'ébène étaient encore tiré en une queue de cheval lâche qui permettait à quelques mèches de se laissé tombé sur les yeux de Sirius. 

L'attrapeur haleta quand quelque chose lui arriva.

Sirius était magnifique et étonnant. Son apparence … Sa voix … Ses cheveux … Son … tout était bien chez lui. 

" Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de mon parrain ", pensa Harry d'un air hébété. " C'est mon parrain … Le meilleur ami de mon père. Il est plus vieux que moi … Il est, Dieu … qu'il est beau ".

Harry arrêta de pensé et regarda de nouveau Sirius qui le regardait attentivement.

_ Et bien, à quoi penses-tu, Harry ? Demanda Sirius.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Harry, essayant maintenant de prêter attention aux paroles de Sirius, et non à son corps. 

_ Je te parlais, répondit Sirius. Harry, est-ce que ça va ? 

_ Hmmm ? Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Sirius. Bien, bien, marmonna t'il. Je vais bien.

_ Mmm, bien, répondit Sirius.

" Je ne dois pas avoir des pensées pareille envers mon propre filleul. Il est plus jeune que moi et en plus … il est le fils de James ! Mais il est si beau que j'aimerais diriger mes doigts dans ses cheveux sauvages. Et ses yeux verts … Dieu, j'aime ses yeux. C'est mon filleul ! " Pensa Sirius avec hâte. " A quoi suis-je en train de pensé ? ? ? ".

_ Sirius ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolé j'ai trop parlé de moi, dit tranquillement Harry. Que me disais-tu il y a quelques secondes ? 

_ Oh, soupira Sirius. Je pourrais demander à Dumbledore s'il me laissera resté ici un peu plus de jour, il fit une pause. C'est ... si tu veux que je reste ici.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait vomir. 

_ ce serait merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme. Il se tut rapidement alors qu'il comprenait que cela sonnait heureux .

" Trop heureux " pensa Harry. 

  
  
~ * ~

Le soir, Harry était assis dans la chambre que Dumbledore avait prévu pour Sirius. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'appuyait contre un oreiller du lit tandis que Sirius marchait à pas mesuré autour de la chambre. Harry griffonnait furieusement des notes pour son essai de métamorphose alors que Sirius lui faisait appel à des faits aléatoires et des pensées qui aiderait Harry. 

Finalement, à 10 heures, Harry jeta sa plume à travers la pièce et regarda fixement son parrain.

Sirius se mit à rire quand il observa la plume d'Harry à terre, sur le plancher, à côté de la porte. L'homme au cheveux longs marcha vers le lit et s'assit près d'Harry. Il lut le parchemin d'Harry tandis que ce dernier observait chaque mouvement de Sirius. 

_ ça me semble bon, dit finalement Sirius. Quand dois-tu le rendre ?

_ Après demain, répondit Harry. Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'écrire le vrai essai après les cours de demain. Il gémit, pris le parchemin et le jeta lui aussi à terre.

Sirius eut un petit rire et se pencha vers le lit.

_ Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon dortoir, marmonna Harry. Seamus ne se lassera pas de me dire que je suis gai et Ron continue à me lancé des regards noirs. 

_ Peu être que c'est sa manière à lui de te dire qu'il t'aime, suggéra Sirius en blaguant. 

_ Nah, Harry secoua la tête. Honnêtement j'en doute, et en plus de ça, Ron n'est pas celui que j'aime.

les yeux d'Harry s'élargissent quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Explique toi, Harry ! s'exclama Sirius. Qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit rapidement Harry. 

_ Bien sûr que si tu peux, Sirius souri chaudement, mais à l'intérieur, ses émotions faisaient ravages dans son corps. 

" Bien sûr, Harry ne m'aime pas ", pensa Sirius. " Je sais qu'il ne le peu pas, mais ça fait toujours mal. Je veux savoir qui il aime . "

_ Non, je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire, répondit tranquillement Harry. Tu ne comprendrais pas. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? questionna Sirius. 

Harry sembla pensif avant de reprendre.

_ Si je te le dis, Sirius, je ne pourrais jamais te reparlé à nouveau. 

_ Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Mais si je risque de te perdre, je préfère ne pas l'entendre de l'homme chanceux.

_ C'est décidé, je n'en parle pas, fit remarqué Harry.

La pièce fut englouti d'un silence de plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne gémisse quand il essaya de bouger. 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

_ Mon dos, se plaignit Harry.

_ Tourne toi, ordonna Sirius.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry, jouant le sourd.

Bien sûr, il savait exactement ce qu'on lui demandait. Le jeune attrapeur voulait que Sirius lui masse son dos … Il voulait sentir les mains chaudes de Sirius.

_ Harry, tu sais parfaitement ce que je dit, répondit Sirius. Tourne toi maintenant et je te ferai sentir mieux. 

Harry inclina la tête d'un air hébété et donna accès à son dos pour Sirius. Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme gémissait avec plaisir alors que les mains de Sirius travaillait maintenant sur son cou douloureux. 

" Dieu je le veux ", pensa Harry quand les mains habiles de Sirius commencèrent à s'appuyé sur son corps…

  
  
~ * ~

Réponses aux rewiews ! 

Wouahou, plein de petits rewiewer à qui je dois répondre ^__^

****

Miss Maraudeuse : C'est sûr qu'entre amoureux de Sirius, vous vous comprenez ! lol ! t'a vu ça, vous avez les même point de vue, Harry et toi vous pensé la même chose … t'es sûr que c'est sirius qui te convient ? non non, je plaisante, je sais bien que c'est juste Sirius qui vous rapproche. C'est sûr que moi aussi j'ai pas aimé leur r éaction. C'est vrai quoi, ils sont censé être meilleurs amis ! pour savoir si ça ira dans les prochain chapitre, va falloir lire ^__^

Je t'adore ! ! !

Bisous ! 

****

Arwenn : merci pour ton petit mot qui me fait très plaisir ! la voilà la suite ^__^. Tu adores Sirius ? ma parole, vous êtes tous après lui ! lol ! pour la couple, c'est vrai que je le trouve original, et intéressant dans cet fic, mais ça, c'est grâce à Prongs ! lol ! 

****

Molianne : Merci ! mais je ne suis qu'un simple traductrice. Ta fic traduit, je l'ai lu, je l'ai trouvé mignonne d'ailleurs. Et oui oui, je continue et la suite ne devrais pas tardé non plus. 

****

Cass :hé hé ! tu sais quoi, moi aussi je fais la même chose quand je vois de bonne fic qui me plaise, je peux pas attendre et je vais la lire en anglais ^__^. Et alors, tu l'a lu en entier ? elle te plait ?

**Sophie Black :** héhé …. Moi aussi j'en ai lu quelques unes, mais pas autant que toi ! elles sont bien, c'est de bonnes fics qu'il fait. Pour les fics que tu as dit, je crois juste avoir lu " seconde chance " et quelque chapitre, j'ai pas le temps de vérifié ! lol ! mais je les lirais sûrmeent si tu dis quelles sont bien ! 

****

Anna Black : Oui, c'est bizarre leur réaction et c'est pas gentil pour ce qui se prétende des amis .. m'enfin, tu verras bien ! ^__^

****

Luna : Contente que tu adores ! j'espère que sa te plait toujours ! 

****

Mymye Potter : Oui, fichu Ron, comme tu dis ! la voili la voilà la suite, sa t'a plut ? c'est vrai que c'est bizarre Harry/Sirius, mais bon, tu sais, pour les Anglais, sa doit pas l'être … Dobby/Seamus ? je crois avoir vu le résumé anglais, mais sa m'a pas branché du tout ! et merci pour le compliment, moi j'trouve que je fais plein de gaffe et que sa donne pas super des fois ce que j'écris. 

****

Seshkmet : Loooll ! ! il a pas l'air emballé par ton biscuit ! j'espère que Remus sera plus tenté ! oui oui, je continue aussi ^__^


	4. Getting you

**__**

La promesse de Patmol

Auteur : Prongs

Traductrice : Hermione359 ^__^

Nombre de chapitres : 4/5

Couple : Sirius/Harry 

Note de traductrice : Il m'est soudain venu l'envie de traduire un petit slash, allé savoir pourquoi ! lol ! je sais que c'est pas sérieux, je traduit déjà une fic et j'en suis sur plusieurs, mais celle-ci ne fait que 5 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut ! 

****

ATTENTION ! : homophobe à s'abstenir, surtout que c'est avec deux personnes d'âges différents. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! 

Harry gémi de satisfaction alors que les mains de Sirius frottaient ses muscles. 

_ Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sirius au bout de quelques minutes, sur un ton blagueur.

La seule réponse de Harry fut un gémissement et un léger signe de tête prouvant son approbation.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Sirius avec assurance. L'homme au long cheveux continua de masser son filleul pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

La pièce était silencieuse à part la respiration lourde d'Harry.

_ Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ça, dit finalement Sirius avec douceur. 

Harry attendit quelques temps avant de répondre. Il regarda fixement le mur en face de lui avec une expression de peine ornant son visage. 

_ Pourquoi non ? chuchota t'il. 

_ Parce que c'est … Sirius fit une pause. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. 

_ Pourquoi non ? répéta Harry. Tout avait été si bien … les mains de son parrain était vraiment étonnante. Que se passait t'il ? 

_ C'est juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Sirius. 

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son parrain. L'homme était magnifique assis de cette manière, observant son filleul curieusement. 

_ Sirius, je. Harry s'arrêta. 

_ Quoi ? demanda doucement Sirius. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Harry. 

_ Je ne peux pas te dire ça, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. C'est de … tu sais quoi.

_ Je ne sais pas, non.

_ Si tu le sais, murmura Harry. Qui j'aime. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Pourquoi ? serais-je malheureux quant au choix de ton amant ? 

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait dire si son parrain était sérieux ou sarcastique. 

_ Tu pourrais peu être d'accord, dit Harry. C'est vrai. 

_ Exactement, répondit Sirius. Et tu ne sauras jamais comment je me sens vis-à-vis de ça si tu ne me dit rien, alors parlons. 

_ Je ne peux pas de le dire, déclara Harry les dents serré. 

En voyant son filleul commençant à être fâché, Sirius soupira et décida d'arrêté d'harceler le jeune homme. Il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi il voulait savoir qui était l'homme qu'Harry voulait. Ce ne serait jamais lui, alors pourquoi s'en soucié autant ? 

A moins bien sûr que Sirius ne voulait savoir que pour jeter des regards méprisants au bâtard chaque fois qu'il le verrait.

_ Je, hum, je suppose que je dois retourner dans ma chambre maintenant, dit Harry avec regrets.

_ C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius, mis en doute. 

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. 

_ Je n'ai pas envie de leur faire face, Sirius. Comment peuvent t'ils s'appeler mes amis alors qu'ils ne veulent même pas me soutenir ? Ils ne se soucient pas de moi ! Ils ne m'aiment pas. Tu es le seul.

Sirius observa Harry qui tremblait fortement dans ses bras. Il commença à sangloter et Sirius passa une main réconfortante le long de son dos, frottant son filleul.

" Je ne peux pas profité de lui quand il se sent comme ça ", pensa Sirius alors qu'il continuait de tenir Harry. " Mais Dieu, je le veux ! "

Les sanglots d'Harry avaient diminué , mais Sirius le tenait toujours. 

" Je me sens si bien ", pensa Harry " tout est si parfait. Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours. Dans les bras de Sirius, parce c'est là que j'appartiens. "

_ Harry ? la voix de Sirius fit irruption dans les pensées de son filleul.

_ Mmm ? Harry ne bougea pas de position sur la poitrine de Sirius. 

_ tu peux dormir dans le lit et je dormirais sur le cana…

_ Resterais-tu avec moi ? Interrompu Harry. 

Il fut immédiatement heureux que Sirius ne puisse pas voir son visage alors qu'il tournait dans de multiple rouge. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas croire qu'il venait de demander à son parrain de dormir avec lui. 

Sirius ferma les yeux avant de répondre. " Harry ne veux pas être seul, il veux être consolé ", pensa t'il pour lui même. " Cela ne signifie pas qu'il te désire, Sirius. "

_ Bien sûr Harry, répondit t'il finalement. Avec un geste de sa baguette magique, un feu s'est allumé dans la cheminée. Sirius tira les couvertures sur lui et Harry tandis que le jeune homme continuait de s'accrocher à son parrain. 

_ Merci, chuchota finalement Harry. 

_ Tu es le bienvenue, répondit Sirius. Il dirigeait ses doigts dans le cheveux doux et indisciplinés d'Harry d'une main, tandis que l'autre main était appuyé sur son front. 

  
~ * ~

Harry se réveilla dans des cris perçant et dans la terreur. Il se sentait comme si il allait mourir jusqu'à …

Ce que de des bras fort l'agrippèrent et qu'une voix calme chuchota à son oreille.

Harry se rappela alors qu'il était dans le lit de Sirius Black.

Remerciez Dieu pour cela. 

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

Lentement, Harry inclina la tête.

_ Un cauchemar, dit t'il doucement. Voldemort était là et … Et il en avait après la personne que j'aime. Voldemort l'a tué avant même que j'ai la chance de lui avouer mes sentiments. 

_ Ce n'était pas réel, Harry, murmura Sirius. C'était un cauchemar.

_ Mais si ça arrivait ? mis en doute Harry.

_ Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, suggéra calmement Sirius. 

_ Mais si il ne m'aime pas ? exigea Harry. Je ne peux pas perdre ce que j'ai déjà avec lui. 

_ Alors c'est Ron ? 

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que non, ce n'est pas lui.

_ Alors qui ? 

_ Pense-tu vraiment que je dois lui dire ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

_ Je pense que oui.

_ Et si il rit ? 

_ Je doute qu'il le fasse, répondit Harry.

_ Rirais-tu ? Demanda timidement Harry.

_ Moi ? répéta Sirius, calant pendant un certain temps sur la question.

_ Si un homme avec qui tu est ami s'approche de toi et professe son amour éternel pour toi, rirais-tu ?

_ Non.

_ Oh, chuchota Harry. Je pense que tu as raison.

_ Hein ?

_ Je pense que je dois lui dire tout de suite.

_ Maintenant ? ! s'exclama Sirius, effrayé. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais au moins attendre jusqu'au matin ?

_ Non, répondit Harry. Sirius ? 

_ Oui ? 

" Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ? " pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait autour de la sombre pièce.

_ Quoi, Harry ? Demanda Sirius après un moment de silence.

" Je dois le faire " se décida Harry.

_ Je suis amoureux de toi, avoua Harry.

La pièce était envahi d'un silence de mort …

_ Je le savais, murmura finalement Harry en colère. Je savais que tu ne ressentirais pas la même chose pour moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je …

Harry arrêta de divaguer quand il senti des lèvres chaudes s'appuyé contre les siennes. A bout d'un moment, les lèvres se retirèrent brusquement.

_ Tu ressens la même chose pour moi ? Demanda Harry avec espoir. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. 

_ Oui, répondit Sirius. Je n'ai juste pas pensé que tu pourrais être attiré par moi. Je suis plus vieux que toi et je suis un incapable et …

_ Un incapable ? ! Harry haussa un sourcil d'un air incrédule. Je ne me soucie pas si tu es plus vieux que moi et tu n'es pas un incapable. Tu es une personne étonnante, Sirius. 

_ J'ai tendance à ne pas être d'accord, chuchota Sirius. Mais ne gaspillons pas notre temps à parler. 

Harry souri quand il se rendit compte que les mains de Sirius touchaient les côtés de son visage. Son parrain se pencha de nouveau et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Cela ressemblait au ciel.

C'était censé l'être.

****

Chapitre 4 terminée ! 

Plus qu'un seul chapitre à traduire. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai pris pas mal de temps à le traduire. Mais si je vous sors que je me suis embarquée dans plusieurs fics et que y a les cours, c'est une excuse suffisante ? 

Bon, maintenant, je répond au gentils rewiewers que j'adore et qui me motivent ^__^ :

****

Cass' : ah, alors sa va si sa t'a plut en Anglais ^__^. Faut dire que prongs à de bonnes histoires je trouve ! pour la fic " Remus-James-Sirius-Harry ", je l'ai pas lu, mais je vais envisager ça … lol ! 

****

Luna : Comment ça j'aurais du le dire plus tôt que Sirius était gai lui aussi ? mais c'est pas moi qui écrit, je ne fais juste que traduire ! lol ! Donc, je ne peux pas mettre Seamus et Dean ensemble, à moins que je demande à prongs de changer sa fic … lol ! 

****

Molianne : Sa me fait plaisir que tu trouve ça " cute ". Je continue, il reste plus qu'un chapitre de toute façon ! 

****

Miss Padfoot : Et ben si, tu vois, Sirius est VRAIMENT gai ! et Harry et Sirius sont ensemble ! pour savoir comment sa va finir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! lol ! et oui alors, je continue ! et je suis contente que tu as pris la peine de lire ma fic car tu aimes les autres, je suis trop contente ! ^__. Et je comprends très bien que tu n'es pas trop pour les slashs Sirius. Après tout, tu t'appelle pas miss padfoot pour un rien ! lol ! 

****

Miss maraudeuse : Hello ma p'tite puce ! 

Et oui, Harry et toi, vous avez les mêmes pensées, c'est drôle hein ? lol ! et de toute façon, pour Harry, tu fais bien de me le laisser, je te l'aurais pas céder aussi facilement ! quoi que, là, il est chez alohomora, moi j'ai spike ^__^. Tu aimes bien les guerriers hein ? genre aragorn dans SDA ? oui, sa y'est, je l'ai ENFIN vu ce week end car Internet marchait pas. Sérieux, je me souvenais plus de celui que vous disiez sur la communauté qui ressemblait à Sirius, mais, dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit " ce perso et trop beau, je sens que je vais l'adorer ! " ^__^. Euh … là, je change complètement de sujet … lol ! Donc, pour en revenir à l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut et je vais essayé de me dépêché à traduire le dernier. Il faut d'abord que je bosse sur celle avec Cécile je pense … 

Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore ! 

****

Miss_Black : Encore une miss, jamais deux sans trois ! lol ! et encore une fan de Sirius ! toutes les miss sont folles de Sirius ma paroles ! lol ! Tu aimerais être à la place d'Harry ? et ben moi, je préférais être à la place de Sirius ! lol ! Mais tu sais, Sirius n'est gai que dans la fic, par contre, va parlementé avec les autres fanes pour savoir à qui il appartient … lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que se chapitre t'a plus et que tu liras le prochain, biz' ! 

****

Anna Black : Ha ! ! u secours ! t'es pas une " Miss ", mais t'es une " Black " ! invasion de folle de Sirius ! cachez vous le autres ! ! ! je délire toute seule moé … lol ! En totu cas, j'suis contente que tu trouves ça génial et sa y'est, ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments. Mais que va t'il se passé dans le prochain chapitre ? mystère … Pour ce qui est des gouts que toi et Harry vous partagez pour Sirius, apparemment, Miss maraudeuse partage ton point de vue .. lol ! 

****

Mymye Potter : Hé hé … tu aimes le suspens ? bah là, y'en a pas tellement … mais sa t'a plut ? Oh, mais pour la fic Dobby/seamus, je vais la traduire ! ! non, non ! ! je plaisantais rassure toi ! lol ! remarque, c'était pas drôle ce que je viens de dire mais bon … Je crois que j'irais même jamais la lire, pas le genre de fics qui me branchent … et merci pour le compliment ^__^

****

Seskmet : Amour impossible … ? en tout cas, ils ont avancé d'un pas et ils s'aiment tous les deux, c'est plus que la scène du massage ^__^. Et ooooooouuuuuiii ! ! je continue ! lentement, mais sûrement ! mais quoi ? ? ? m'interdire internet ? ? sa va pas ? ? déjà que j'en ai été privée trois jours à cause de ces putains de câbles qui marchaient pas, mais au moins, sa m'a permis d'avancé dans cette fics … ne me menacé pas, je vous en supplie ! ! ! ! ! ! je continue, je continue ! y'a juste d'autres fics qui vont passé avant … 

****

Marjolaine : Moi aussi j'adore les slash Harry/drago, se sont mes slash préféré, mais dommage, je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français. Mais qui c'est, après d'autres fics, je m'y met ? lol ! Mais en fait, je trouvais que sa sortait de l'ordinaire Sirius/Harry (Conscience : dit plutôt que c'est sûr un cou de tête que ça t'a pris oui !) 

****

(alias M. (Mme) Personne) : Qui êtes vous ? révélé votre identité ! lol ! en tout cas, sa m'étonnerais que tu repasses par là, mais sache que sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise et que tu trouves ça chouette ! bye ! 

****

Mystick : Sa y'est, voial enfin la suite ! je sais, j'ai pris pas mal de temps ! je vais essayé de prendre moins de temps pour la suite, mais je promet rien … en tout cas, il en reste qu'un chapitre, donc plus beaucoup de temps à patienté ! et c'est cool que tu trouves ça mignon. ^__^

****

Cath : La voilà la suite ! elle à pris de temps, mais elle est arrivée ! ! ! et je suis contente qu'il y est " un-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi " chez toi qui te fait aimer la fic ! lol ! tu sais, moi j'aime bien les fics où Harry fait une dépression … ne pas me prendre pour une folle ! lol !

****

Black Moon : Oui c'est vrai, c'est généralement des Harry/drago. Bien que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez à mon goûts … moi aussi j'adore les histoires d'amour, surtout quand sa commence pas dès le premier chapitre. On peu même voir que c'est surtout des histoires d'ammuur que j'écrit ^__^. C'est clair que la réaction de Ron, elle est à chiez, mais Hermione n'est pas mieux faut dire. Mais Ron à quand même abuser, surtout qu'il l'a gueulé… Pour ton mauvais côté, vas y exprime-le ! lol ! Dans la fic, si Ron réapparaît, on va voir Black moon arrivé faire son show pour frapper Ron, mais quelque chose de beau, lol ! 


	5. Enfin l'amour

**__**

La promesse de Patmol

Auteur : Prongs

Traductrice : Hermione359 ^__^

Nombre de chapitres : 5/5 le dernier ! ! 

Couple : Sirius/Harry 

Note de traductrice : Il m'est soudain venu l'envie de traduire un petit slash, allé savoir pourquoi ! lol ! je sais que c'est pas sérieux, je traduit déjà une fic et j'en suis sur plusieurs, mais celle-ci ne fait que 5 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut ! 

****

ATTENTION ! : homophobe à s'abstenir, surtout que c'est avec deux personnes d'âges différents. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenu ! 

****

Enfin l'amour

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ressens la même chose que moi, chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de Sirius. Je t'aime tant, Sirius. 

_ Et je t'aime, Harry, répondit doucement Sirius. 

L'homme plus vieux appuya doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry avant de reprendre la conversation.

_ Tu sais, je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu vois de bien en moi.

_ Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en se retirant brusquement de Sirius. Dois-je te l'expliquer clairement ? Tu es une personne étonnante. Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu es intelligent et oh mon dieu … Harry fit une pause et regarda fixement Sirius : Tu es magnifique.

Sirius roula des yeux en signe de réponse.

_ Harry, je ne suis pas la merveilleuse personne que tu sembles dire. Regarde combien de vies j'ai ruiné. Tes parents ont eu confiance en moi et regarde ce que … 

_ J'ai confiance en toi aussi, murmura alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour du corps de son parrain. Tu n'as pas fait cela, Sirius. Arrête s'il te plait de dire que tu l'as fait. Mes parents ont eu confiance en toi et t'aimait parce que tu es une merveilleuse personne. Et je t'aime plus que tu ne peux probablement l'imaginer. 

Soupirant, Sirius pencha sa tête contre la poitrine de son filleul en souriant légèrement. Il était inutile de discuté de ça avec Harry. Tous deux tombèrent alors en arrière sur le lit, et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de chacun. 

  
***  
  
Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla confortablement dans les bras de son nouvel amant. Le jeune homme de seize ans souleva sa tête et souri quand il observa Sirius ensommeillé. 

_ Je ne le mérite pas, chuchota Harry. Il est si beau.

_ Je ne le suis pas, répondit Sirius, ouvrant un œil puis ensuite l'autre. Tu as des cours aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? 

Harry gémit et tira les couvertures au dessus de sa tête.

_ Tu sais ce qui va arriver, dit t'il caché sous les couvertures. Je n'ai pas envie de parlé de ça avec chacun. 

_ Harry, amour, tu dois allé en cours, dit doucement Sirius alors qu'il frottait lentement le dos d'Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je t'attendrais ici cet après-midi. Si tu veux, tu peux déjeuner ici.

_ D'accord, bougonna Harry. Sa tête réapparu et il embrassa rapidement Sirius avant de se préparé pour allé en classe. 

  
***

Au début, presque tout le monde ignora Harry, y compris Ron et Hermione. L'après midi, Harry prenait de plus en plus conscience que quelque chose arriverait probablement au cours de potions. Il était même sûr que Malefoy et Rogue s'en chargeraient.

Harry se dirigea donc avec appréhension vers la classe, essayant de ne pas le montrer extérieurement. Il prit ensuite place au fond de la pièce tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient assis plusieurs rangées devant lui. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Potter ? On a plus d'ami ? La voix de Malefoy dépassa tout le reste quand il entra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours de Rogue. 

Harry tua Malefoy d'un regard noir, mais resta silencieux. Il ne voulait certainement pas répondre car il ne gagnerait qu'une retenue de Rogue. Et évidemment, si Harry était en retenue, il ne serait pas avec Sirius, là où il avait vraiment besoin d'être. 

Malefoy continuait de raillé Harry jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne soit entré dans la salle en purifiant d'un bruit fort sa gorge. Presque immédiatement, Rogue s'adressait à Harry et lui enlevait des points, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu assez vite. 

Ce cours de potion était un des pires qu'Harry ai jamais vécu. Au moins, dans le passé, il avait l'appui de Ron et Hermione.

Dès le cours fini, Harry se sauva aussitôt. Il était en route vers la chambre de Sirius quand il sentit un appui sur son épaule. A contre-cœur, Harry se retourna pour faire face à la personne derrière lui. 

_ Harry, je pourrais te parlé, s'il te plait ? Demanda doucement Hermione. Elle était seule … Ron n'était nul part en vu. 

Harry soupira, mais inclina tout de même la tête. Il fit alors signe vers une salle de classe vide et pour y pénétrer tout deux. Hermione ferma rapidement la porte. 

_ Harry, je suis vraiment désolé face à ma réaction d'hier. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensible avec toi. Il n'y rien de mal à être homosexuel. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais … Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonné, chuchota Hermione, ses yeux fixant le sol. 

_ C'est bon, 'Mione, répondit Harry en souriant. 

Cela semblait être un bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins une de ses meilleurs amis le soutenait et se souciait réellement de lui. 

_ Je me sens si horrible, Harry, continua Hermione. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? 

_ Tu pourrais essayé de convaincre Ron à agir différemment face à cela ? Suggéra Harry, bien qu'il sache que se serait presque impossible. 

Hermione eut cependant un petit rire.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, Harry, mais tu sais comment est Ron. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Mione. Je plaisantais juste. Merci … ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, dit tranquillement Harry. 

_ Bien, je te dois beaucoup, Harry. Tu es un véritable ami et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répondit Hermione. 

_ Je ressens la même chose à ton égard, Harry sourit et étreignit Hermione. 

_ Je suis désolé de la manière dont chacun t'a traité pendant le cours de potion, continua Hermione. J'aurais dû m'asseoir à côté de toi et … 

_ 'Mione, ce n'est pas ta faute, interrompit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. 

Hermione soupira et inclina la tête.

_ Ainsi, as-tu un petit ami en ce moment ? Demanda t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Harry rougi légèrement et regarda avec intérêt le sol. Il n'était certainement pas sur le point de dire à Hermione qu'il était amoureux de son parrain. Ce n'était pas le moment de divulgué ce genre d'information. 

_ Je suppose que tu aimes quelqu'un mais que tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Quelque chose comme ça, mentit Harry. Je te le dirais quand je serais prêt, ajouta t'il. 

_ Ça va, Harry, je comprend. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être persistante, Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais je serais là, Harry. 

_ Merci et à bientôt, Harry observa son amie partir avant de quitter lui aussi la vieille classe. 

Le jeune homme de seize ans parcourait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant d'arrivé dans la chambre de Sirius. 

  
  
***  


Quand Harry arriva, il trouva son parrain en train de lire un livre sur le sofa. Souriant, Harry tomba lourdement près de lui. 

_ Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda doucement Sirius tandis qu'il commençait à caressé les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry. 

_ Bien, admit Harry. Le cours de potion était affreux, mais après la classe, 'Mione et venue me voir et m'a dit qu'elle acceptait ma situation. Elle s'est excusé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. 

_ C'est bien répondit Sirius. Je suis sûr que Ron fera de même très bientôt.

_ Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry en plissant les sourcils. Ron a des idées fixes et peu très vite s'arrêté sur ses opinions.

Sirius ne répondit pas à la dernière déclaration de son filleul. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant en embrassa passionnément Harry sur les lèvres. Harry gémit et ouvra sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de Sirius de pénétré à l'intérieur. 

C'est alors qu'une question existentiel est apparu dans l'esprit d'Harry. Combien de temps Sirius pourrait t'il rester à Poudlard ? 

Harry se détacha rapidement, ce qui inquiéta Sirius. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius avec un pincement au cœur. Harry avait-il changé d'avis ? 

_ Combien de temps peux-tu resté ici ? Demanda Harry avec nervosité. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  


Sirius sourit et sentit d'un coup soulagé. 

_ Harry, je vais rester ici autant que tu le voudras. Je mettrai ça au point avec Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas … Je resterais ici. 

Harry tira Sirius dans un embrassement serré et marmonna

_ Remercie Dieu pour ça. 

Sirius commença à faire quelques baisers partout dans le cou et le visage d'Harry tandis que le jeune Gryffondor gémissait et exigeait plus.

Plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius dans la chambre à coucher. Et, en un rien de temps, leur vêtements s'étaient trouvés sur le plancher. 

  
***

  
_ Sirius ? 

Harry se retourna et commença à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur la poitrine nu de Sirius. 

_ Oui, amour ? Questionna Sirius. 

_ Promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, dit Harry d'un ton presque désespéré.

Sirius s'assis et plaça ses mains autour du visage d'Harry. L'homme plus vieux fixa les yeux verts brillant de son filleul.

_ Je te le promets, Harry.

__

~*~** FIN **~*~**   
**

voilà, cette fic est belle et bien terminée ! ! ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plut. 

Maintenant, je vais essayé de traduire un chapitre de spirale ou écrire un chapitre d'hp et la 7eme année … mais j'suis pas trop motivée … Remarquez, les suites arriveront bien totues, un jour… mais là, je m'éloigne carrément du sujet ^__^

Donc voilà, je répond aux gentils rewiewers que j'adore ^__^

****

Miss maraudeuse : oui bah, faut croire que j'avais la forme ce jour là pour mettre deux chapitres, ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment, j'ai pris du temps à mettre ce chapitre ! T'a pas vu le seigneur des anneaux ? ah, mince, je croyais que si, je me suis gourée, mais il vaut le coup ! et oui, je confirme, aragorn et super, c'est mon perso préféré dans ce film ^__^

Pour en revenir à Sirius et Harry, oui, ils se le disent, et ils vont même plus loin, mais on a pas les détails mais on le sait, lol ! mais c'est pas ma faute, je ne suis QUE la tradutrice moi ! lol ! Tu sais, maintenant que la fic est fini,tu peux récupéré Sirius et dormir dans ses bras musclés, moi je vais dans ceux d'Harry ^__^. T'a pu voir aussi qu'en fait, on parle surtout d'Hermione. J'étais d'ailleurs un peu dégoutté qu'on voit pas Ron. On sait même pas si il va l'accepter ou si il refuse net l'idée encore … Sa m'énerve ! 

Allez, grosses bises ma pue, je t'adore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Her-mignone : Coucou ! merci, mais c'est pas ma fic, c'est celle de prongs, moi, je la traduis … enfin, je la traduisais puisqu'elle est terminée. C'est vrai que c'est rare les Harry/Sirius, surtout en français en fait parce qu'en anglais … et moi, je suis plutôt Harry/drago ^___^. C'est clair que la réaction de Ron, elle est naze, et là, je suis contente car Hermione elle s'est excusée, mais sa m'énerve car on sait pas si Ron il va s'excusé lui aussi ou au contraire, il va rien faire, ggrr ! ! bon, sinon je sais que j'ai pris du temps : 3 semaines ! ! mais tu as plus besoin d'attendre maintenant ! 

****

Luna : et oui, dommage. Mais sérieux, tu aimerais que j'en fasses une Seamus/Dean et Harry/Sirius ? C'est ça ou j'ai mal compris ? c'est à réfléchir… On sait jamais si je suis à court de fics … lol ! en tout cas, merci ! 

****

Marika Jedusor : A oui ? Tu l'as lu en Anglais ? et tu as aimé ? c'est pas grave si tu as pas tout compris, la suite et là et toute la fic est fini maintenant ^__^. T'a aimé ? 

****

Molianne : tu as trouvé ça chou ? moi aussi ^__^ Prongs l'a bien écrit je trouve … Sinon, bah sa y'es, tu l'as lu le dernier chapitre qui a pris du temps à venir quand même … Désolé … en tout cas, merci ! 

****

Mymye Potter : Et oui ! ! Harry lui a dit ! ! ! et tu vois, ça a pas été au NC-1. De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui décide mais Prongs. Mais question .. tu aimes pas les fics NC-17 ? lol ! la question qui tue ! ! ! en tout cas, merci, je suis contente que tu trouve que je traduit bien ^__^

****

Anna Black : Oui, fonder un fan club ! remarque, la communauté de maraudeuse et carramella, des fans de Sirius, et ben ils en parlent et il à même sa secte ! ! lol ! tu devrais y allé ! ! je connais plus l'adresse exacte, mais si tu eux y allé, clique sur le pseudo de maraudeuse et tu verras son adresse de site, sinon, je peux te le passé. Enfin, si sa t'intéresse ! lol ! mais pour en revenir à la fic, tu vois, il c'est rien passé de grave, t'en fait pas, Sirius est entier ! ! lol ! tu aimerais être à la place de Sirius ? Et bien moi, je préférais celle d'Harry …

****

Magli : oh ! Mme personne ! lol ! pas grave si tu n'as pas signé l'autre fois, sa arrive à tout le monde. En tout cas, sa me fait hyper plaisir que tu trouves ça chouette ^__^. 

****

Angel Black : Désolé, j'ai pris du temps à le traduire, mais le voilà enfin ! ! ! ! en tout cas, sa me fait plaisir que tu me trouves bonne traductrice. Et tu aimerais que je fasses un Remus/Sirius ? C'est la spécialité de Litacy ça, lol ! déjà qu'on veut que je fasse un seamus/dean et un Sirius/Harry, en plus un Remus/Sirius ! je vais devoir faire un Sirius/Dean/Remus si sa continue ! lol ! ! séreisuement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, on verra bien quand j'aurais fini d'autres fics en cours … 

****

Lyra : Hello ! merci ^__^, comme tu vois, la fin et là, et j'ai fait passé plus d'une fois " la haine et un sentiment mais l'amour aussi ", mais fallait bien que je finisse celle là aussi ! ! maintenant, je vais me consacré aux autres fics, mais t'inquiète pas, ma priorité c'est le love/hate ^__^

****

Nono : la voilà la suite ! ! et la fin, par la même occasion ! ça t'a plut ? 


End file.
